


WANTED

by cloudless9193



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Jigsaw Puzzles, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudless9193/pseuds/cloudless9193
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>S2 Love and Honor</p></blockquote>





	WANTED

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/cloudless_9193/18520691/394441/394441_original.jpg)

 

 

[Jigsaw Puzzle](http://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=14491e3578e2)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> S2 Love and Honor


End file.
